


Kink Bingo 2

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for- SPNABOBingo on Tumblr.Space filled- Prank War





	Kink Bingo 2

Kink Bingo 2

I’m sitting in the bunker library, reading some occult books when Sam storms in. My eyes widen when I see him with bright pink hair.

“Don’t test me, Omega.” He growls.

“Screw you, Alpha.” He growls.

“Why did I end up with a disobedient Omega?” He mutters.

“Coz you’d get bored otherwise.” I grin.

“True.” He smiles.

“Dean’s in the garage.” I mumble, reading.

“Thanks.” He growls, heading off that way.

I roll my eyes at his back. This prank war has been going on for a week now and I’m waiting for the crescendo, the big bad prank that goes too far. It always does.  
An hour later, I hear a scream from the garage and run down there, gasping as I see what Dean is screaming at. The Impala has a huge pink streak down the side and Sam is standing next to it with a smirk.

“My baby!” Dean cries, looking like he’s about to sob.

“Sam!” I snarl at him.

“He dyed my hair!” Sam whines at me.

“But the Impala!” I shout. 

Sam sags as it sinks in just how far he went and he looks at Dean with sympathy.

“How about I help you fix her?” Sam asks softly.

Dean nods morosely and I sigh.

“Maybe we can stop the prank wars from now on.” I mutter, leaving them to it.

I head to Sam’s room and yelp as a bucket of wet mud lands on me. The guys rush out to see what the noise was and burst out laughing as they see me. I growl at them and storm off to my own room for a shower. When I come out, Sam is sitting on my bed looking sheepish.

“Get. Out.” I snap.

“Look, I’m so sorry that you got caught in our prank war.” Sam sighs, standing up.

“I love that you’re both relaxed and having fun but why can’t you ever stop it before it goes too far?” I groan.

“Sorry, Omega.” He smiles, stroking my cheek.

“It’s okay, Alpha.” I hum, leaning into his touch.

“How about I make it up to you?” He smirks.

“And how would you do that?” I purr, leaning into him.

He grins and lifts me up, dropping me on the bed. I squeak and he crawls over me.

“I was thinking that I’d fuck you until you begged for my knot.” He growls into my ear.

“Fuck, Alpha, please knot me.” I whine, pulling at his clothes.

He groans and strips off. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down. He grinds against me, his cock sliding through my folds. I whine and writhe, slick almost gushing from me in need.

“Alpha! Please!” I whimper, hips bucking.

“So desperate already?” He chuckles.

“Always desperate for your knot Alpha!” I choke out, nails clawing into his back.

He growls and slams into me. I arch with a cry as he fills me, causing just a little it of pain as I stretch around him. He kisses and nips down my neck, making me moan as he thrusts in and out of me. He groans as his knot begins to swell, catching on my walls. My hands grip his hair as I pull him down for a deep kiss.

“Sam!” I gasp as I cum, gushing over his dick.

He snarls as his knot locks us together as he cums, filling me enough for my abdomen to swell.

“So, am I forgiven?” He whispers in my ear.

“I dunno, it might take some more apologies.” I smirk.

“Oh, I can do that Omega.” He grins.

“Fun.” I grin.


End file.
